The Past In The Present
by pandagirly2563
Summary: When Tony Stark invited the Avengers to his home in Malibu, he expected a day of fun in the sun. Not a bright flash of light that refroze Captain America, made Tony's Ark Reactor disappear, and leave very confused team of Avengers to figure out what happened.
1. Chapter 1: Wake up Call

I do not own the Avengers they belong to Marvel

It had started out as an ordinary day. I was walking through the tower on my way to my lab when we were called in for a mission. Apparently there was a giant robot attacking a town in California and we had to go take care of it. So the whole team piled into the quinjet and flew to the other side of the country. It was a fairly easy fight, took about twenty minutes. After the robot was destroyed we were not that enthusiastic about getting back on the plane, so I invited the Avengers to come and hang out in my mansion in Malibu for the day since it was a lot closer then New York.

We were all hanging out by the pool, and enjoying ourselves. Natasha and clit were playing what they called a friendly game of volleyball but to everyone else looked like a full blown tournament. Thor was sitting on one of the deck chairs trying to 'obtain a manly golden glow using the suns heat.' While me Bruce and cap sat on a pool chair trying to relax.

I was just about to fall asleep when something pushed me into the pool completely waking me up. All in up out of the water ready to find and scream at whoever had pushed me in when I noticed that something was not right. I looked around at my team, instead of their bathing suits they were all back in there usual outfits some of which were now completely soaked from being in the water. The one person that really worried me though was Steve he was still in his pool chair but looked completely frozen over. Man, that's two times now that he has been frozen I'm starting to feel bad for the guy. I swam over to him, also realizing I was wearing clothes too, and put my hand on his arm and sure enough he has freezing, jerking my hand away at the sudden cold I looked back at the team then put two fingers against his neck and let out a sigh of relief when I felt a faint heartbeat. I looked around at the teams' confused faces trying to see if one of them were showing sighs that this was all a prank but they weren't. I spoke first saying what was on everybody's mind.

"ok, what happened one minute I am about to enter a beautiful dream filled sleep and the next minute we are all in our clothes and Steve over here is a capsicle again." There was a pregnant pause everyone looked around at each other looking for an answer but no one had one. Finally Natasha spoke.

"I don't know what happened but think right now our top priority should be getting Steve unfrozen then we can figure out the rest." everyone nodded in agreement and began pulling Steve out of the water. Thor picked him up bridal style and brought him inside. He laid him on the couch in my living room and Bruce went over to make sure he was alright besides being well, frozen. When I finally got a good look at cap, He was wearing a captain America uniform but not the same one he wears now this one is torn up and looked worn out. It kind of looked like his original outfit.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down when I noticed something was wrong or rather right depending on how you look at it. i couldn't feel the ark reactor. I looked down at my soaked chest and frantically felt around. Feeling only skin, I finally lifted up my shirt and heard a few gasps from the others that had probably noticed me something was wrong. I myself had to hold in a gasp at what I saw. No hole, no shrapnel just a plain old chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Fury

The avengers are property of marvel not me

"I think we need to call fury" Clint said I only nodded still staring at my chest. I felt both good and horrified. For so long I have had that ark reactor in my chest now that it was gone part of me was scared that there was still shrapnel heading to my heart but there wasn't. I had to keep telling myself that. I was brought out of my thoughts by Clint.

"Fury you need to get here now we are in Malibu at Starks mansion" Clint said to the phone in urgent tone. He was silent for a moment listening to the other end then spoke again "because he invited us here we were in California anyway" he was silent again before speaking this time with a little annoyance in his voice "because he is our friend and team mate and we didn't want to fly all the way back to new York after only being here twenty minutes" now I was getting annoyed.

"give me the phone" I said grabbing It out of the archers hand "were switching to video chat" I told the phone before doing a few things and then making the one-eyed man appear on my living room flat screen so we could all talk to him. He looked at use with the nick fury glare but stopped after see cap replacing his anger with shock. He was silent for a moment then spoke.

"Is that captain America" he said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, and me without a hole in my chest." I said lifting my shirt causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Something freaky going on here fury and you need to get here now." fury Nodded and then turned around and barked orders at someone before turning back to us.

"Explain" he said simply.

"Well sir, we were all relaxing by the pool when there was a bright flash of light and then we were all wearing normal clothes, Tony's ark reactor disappeared and Steve was frozen." Natasha explained the bright flash of light confused me but I did have my eyes closed so I must have missed it. Fury stared at us all for a second trying to get a hint that one of use was lying but couldn't find one.

"Are you trying to tell me you all had a pool party in Mr. Stark's mansion that had an alive and unfrozen captain America present. And then suddenly you all look like you do now." fury said obviously not believing a word we were saying.

"I can ensure you fury, we do not speak lies and son of Rodgers is still very much alive" Thor said in a booming voice.

"And who would you be" fury said

We all just stared at him waiting for him to yell gotcha and him say this was all one big prank and he knew who Thor was.

He didn't.


	3. Chapter 3 time

The Avengers are property of marvel

This was beyond strange how could fury not know who Thor was I mean he's Thor. I was about to tell him this when the connection was broken and fury disappeared.

"Ok that was weird" I said saying what was on everybody's minds.

"Yeah, how does someone just forget Thor" Clint said with a confused expression on his face.

"We can ask him that when he gets here for now we need to thaw out Steve." Bruce said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to find something to use to melt cap.

I ended up with a heat lamp and had Jarvis turn the temperature up. We all sat around cap with our various things trying to melt the ice. It occurred to me that we should wait for shield to get here but sooner the better.

Finally after 2 hours cap was finally defrosted and started to stir. It amazed me how little time it took for him to wake up but it was his second time. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Rise and Shine cap" I told him as he started to sit up

"What happened?" he asked looking at us for an answer.

"That's what we'd like to know" Natasha said handing Steve a towel and some dry clothes "you should go change first then we will explain what we know" he nodded and headed off to the bathroom to change. When he came out we told him everything that happened since the light. He nodded slowly when we were finished and sat there for a second looking thought full .Then looked up at the ceiling and spoke to Jarvis.

"Jarvis, what is todays date?" he asked simply I was about to remind him that only about two hours had passed but Jarvis answer before I could.

"June 9, 2004" Jarvis answered, well that explains it so we went back in time, and we are in the same bodies from then. So if that's true how do we get back? All these thoughts came to me very fast. I waited a moment to let everyone process this before I spoke.

"So how do we get back" I said seeing catching everyone's attention.

"Well if we find out who sent us here then we can go back." Bruce said I nodded agreeing with him whoever did this was going to pay big time. We just had to find him first. But how to do that. My train of thought was cut of be Jarvis.

"Sir, it appears that nick fury is requesting entrance "The AI said oh no fury this was going to be hard to explain. Then something occurred to me if we are going to have to explain to him why not get a good laugh of it. I turned to Steve with a smirk on my face.

"Cap you answer the door "everyone starred at me like I was crazy

"But he still thinks I am frozen" Steve said confused

"Exactly" I said still smiling he seemed to catch on because he smiled and walked to the door the rest of us in tow.

When he opened the door the amount of shock on fury and the agents face was priceless.

"hello sir, is there something I can do for you" Steve said casual while the rest of use (mainly those who were not spy's) tried are best to keep a straight face as fury look at him up and down trying to figure out if this was a trick.

"How are you awake" fury said after a while, still looking on edge.

"I believe Mr. Stark said something about a hair dryer" Steve answered with a smirk on his face. Who knew cap had a sense of humor especially to fury but he wasn't lying I had told him that Clint had used a hairdryer to thaw him out when he asked.

Fury looked over to me in shock. Shaking his head he looked back to Steve before speaking again this time with more anger in his voice.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on" he looked at each of us as he said it obviously not amused by what was going on.

"Simple" I said looking around at my team before looking back at fury "were from the future"


End file.
